Town of secrets and friends
by Thewolvesaremyfamily
Summary: A navel officer was shot outside the town line. Emma calls in an old friend to help but what happens when they see a town thats hiding something big? Diclaimer I do not own once upon a time or NCIS. contiains Jibbs
1. past

Chapter 1 past

Storybrooke

The dwarfs were at the town line keeping guard when they heard shots being fired. They looked across the town line but didn't get too close just in case one of them went over. They saw a man wearing a navel suit running towards them, and then he collapsed around five foot away from the line. They could see the blood pouring out of him and it reach the town line. Grumpy looked at Doc and said "ring Emma".

Within minuets Emma was at the town line with Charming. When they got out of the car Emma said "its six am, what's so important you couldn't tell me over-". She stopped talking when she saw the body across the line.

They all walked to the town line and Emma crossed. Charming put a hand through his hair and said "is he alive?"

She checked his vitals and said "no".

They all stood in silence for a few moments and Charming wouldn't stop pacing up and down the street. Grumpy was getting annoyed and said "hey do you wanna stop doing that" Charming glared at him and then Grumpy bowed his head and said "you majesty".

Charming looked at Emma and said "Emma what are we going to do? He's not one of us, someone will be looking for him".

Emma nodded and said "I know that. Just let me think "she took a few moments then she said "we report it".

Everyone gave her crazy looks and Grumpy said "are you crazy?"

She looked at all of them and said "just hear me out" Charming nodded to tell her to continue. She sighed and said "I have a kind of friend who works for NCIS. He can come here and fix this mess without bringing any press and he won't tell anyone about the town".

Charming looked into her eyes and said "do you trust him?"

She thought about it for a moment and said "yes. He was there for me when no one else was, I trust him".

Charming nodded and said "call him". She got out her phone and seconds later he answered.

Washington DC

Gibbs was just waking up. He looked to the other side of his bed and saw Jenny sleeping with a smile on her face. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips as she began to stir. Gibbs smiled as he couldn't believe that he got a second chance with her, after Paris he thought that he wouldn't be able to touch her again, to feel her lips on his.

Gibbs began to kiss her neck and although it made her smile she said "Jethro, we have to get ready for work".

He pulled away and said "you wreck everything".

She smirked and said "so after three months of hiding you want to risk it all".

Before he could answer his phone rung. He sighed and then leaned over to the bedside cabinet and picked up the phone. He didn't look at the number he just said "Gibbs".

He could hear someone sigh then a woman said _"hey Gibbs its Emma"._

"Emma" he was thinking through all the Emma's that he knew.

Before he could think of who it was Emma said _"yeah Emma Swan"._

The case ran through his head. Emma was twelve and her adoptive parents were killed in a car accident while she was at school. Her father was a petty officer. That was the first time he met her and he told her that she could trust him and if she ever needed him just call. Jenny was his probie at the time and she might remember Emma. He met her again when she was eighteen and she was on trail for possession of stolen goods. She rung him and told him about Neal. Instantly he disliked Neal but he couldn't get Emma out of prison. They were going to give her two years but with some contacts he managed to reduce it to eleven months.

He smiled and said "hey Emma, what's wrong?"

"_Gibbs I need your help with something"._

He sighed and said "tell me you're not in trouble again".

She laughed under her breath and said _"thanks Gibbs. No I'm not in trouble for once were on the same side. Listen I've found a body that's dressed in naval uniform. I thought you might like to take charge of the case"._

"Fine. Where is it?"

There were a few moments of silence as she was thinking was this really the right thing to do. She sighed then said _"Storybrooke Maine"._

He looked at Jenny as she was smiling and he said "we'll be there in a few hours. Keep the crime scene in tact".

"_You got it. See you in a few hours Gibbs"._

He closed his phone and put it to the side. He got out of bed and began to get dressed then Jenny said "where's the case?"

He smiled and said "Storybrooke Maine".

Jenny laughed and said "Storybrooke...who do you know out there?"

He smirked and said "we know her" she gave him a confused look and he said "do you remember Emma Swan".

She thought for a moment then she said "the twelve year old who lost her parents in a car accident" he nodded to confirm the she said "one of my fist cases with you".

"Why don't you come with us?"

She sighed then said "Jethro you know I can't. If people found out about us there would be-" he interrupted.

"Don't come as the Director; come as a friend to Emma. I'm sure she'll want to see you". Jenny was the only one who could calm Emma down when they had to tell her that her parents were dead. She didn't even like Gibbs at first; it took time.

Gibbs kept on giving her an encouraging look then she gave in and said "fine I'll come".

He gave her a kiss then told her to pack. He grabbed his phone and called Tony, Ziva, McGee and Ducky. He told them all to meet at the office now and he said that they were heading to Storybrooke. Of course they didn't mind and Ziva was already awake but when Gibbs rung Tony he sounded like he only got one hour worth of sleep and that he was not happy that they had to go to Storybrooke.

Storybrooke

Emma turned to look at everyone and said "he on his way" she walked back across the line and said "he'll be here in a few hours".

They all nodded except Grumpy he said "your still crazy. All he has to do is enter this town and someone will tell him".

Charming said "well we best tell the town then". He looked to the dwarfs and said "you guys stay here and watch the body we'll be back before they arrive. Emma, Grumpy lets go tell the town". They got into the town and within a matter of half an hour most of the town were gathered outside the mayor's office.

When everyone was there Snow told Emma that she had sent Henry to school and that she found someone to cover her lessons so that she could help. Emma stepped onto the stage and said "everyone will you quiet down please". Word had got round that there was someone at the town line and that Emma had called in an outsider. The people were not happy. Emma tried to calm them down but nothing was working.

After a few moments Snow whistled and said "everyone calm yourself".

They listened and Emma said thanks to Snow. She turned back to the crowd and said "I know that most of you have heard of what has happened but we must remain calm. The man I have called won't harm any of you".

Someone from the crowd shouted "how do you know?"

She sighed and said "because I trust him and you have a better chance of me hurting you and I'm the savour. When he arrives you all need to act normal. We need to make him believe that this is just an ordinary town with ordinary people. He arrives in a few hours so I suggest we all get back to work".

The people all spread out and got back to work. Emma walked off the stage and Charming said "so what else can we do?"

Emma sighed and said "we make this town seem normal. I'll try and stay with them as much as possible and if I cant you have too".

Snow smiled and said "whatever happens, were with you".

Emma smiled and then said "thanks but for now we have to get back to the town line".

They nodded and they all went back to the town line.

When they got back to the town line Emma told the other dwarfs to get back to the mines and she told them that they had to make this town seem as normal as possible.

Emma, Snow and Charming sat on the edge of the car waiting for three hours then Red came with refreshments and Henry followed her. When Emma saw Henry following Red she said "Henry what are you doing here?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders and said "school was only open for half the day today. I heard you guys were down here so I followed Red". Emma looked at Snow and she had a hand on her head as she forgot.

Henry was smiling then Red said "how did you follow a wolf?" she gave him a confused look.

Henrys smile managed to get bigger and he said "by this" he took off his back pack so everyone could see that it was completely covered with dirt "I used to dirt to mask my smell so I could follow you".

Red smiled as she nodded and said "smart kid".

A second later they could hear a car coming down the road and they all turned to look. They could see a black car coming down the road and behind that was a van that had NCIS on the side.


	2. Lie

Chapter 2 Lie

Gibbs, Jen, Ziva and Tony got out of the car while McGee and Ducky got out of the van. Tony and Ziva were arguing over some movie reference and you can tell by the look on Gibbs face that it had been going on for a while. Emma looked Snow and everyone else and said "be careful. Don't cross the line". Snow rolled her eyes but she loved it how Emma cared about her.

Emma walked across the line and when the team stopped talking she said "hey Gibbs" she smiled as everyone turned around.

They all smiled and Gibbs embraced her. When they separated Gibbs said "hey how've you been kid?"

She rolled her eyes and said "I'm not a kid anymore Gibbs" he smirked and she said "I'm fine. What about you?"

"Great" Gibbs moved out of the way so Emma could see Jenny.

When Jenny came into view Emma nearly shouted "Jenny".

They embraced each other and when they pulled away Jenny said "I thought you would have forgotten about me".

She shook her head and said "never" Emma saw Ducky behind Jenny and said "Ducky".

Ducky only had enough time to put the equipment down when Emma rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him. While they were still in an embrace he said "hello my dear".

They moved apart and she said "hey Ducky. How's your mum?"

He sighed and said "my dear mother passed away two years ago".

"Ducky I'm so sorry. She was always such a good person even to me".

The rest of the team had confused looks on their faces and Tony said "wait, who the hell are you?"

Emma smiled and said "your worst nightmare" she walked back to Gibbs and said "listen we need this cleaned up fast Gibbs".

He nodded and said "great just get me your sheriff and we'll-" she interrupted.

"I am the sheriff".

He smiled and said "so that's what you meant when you said we were on the same side".

She nodded but before she could answer Henry said "mum, what's going on?"

Everyone looked at Henry and Gibbs looked at Emma and said "MUM".

She looked at Gibbs and said "yeah. This is my son Henry". Henry crossed the line and stood in front of Emma. Emma put her hands on his shoulders while Gibbs looked at Henry. She said "Henry this is Gibbs".

Henry held out his hand and said "nice to meet you Gibbs".

Gibbs shook his hand and said "nice to meet you Henry" Gibbs narrowed his eyes and said "how old are you?"

Before Emma could stop him he said "I'm 10".

Gibbs let go of Henrys hand and looked at Emma then said "is he".

Emma covered Henrys ears and said "listen before you start yelling let me get Henry out of here". Everyone including Snow, Charming and Red had confused looks on their faces. When Emma removed her hands from Henrys ears she guided him over to the fairytale characters and whispered "listen can you guys go to Granny's diner or the sheriffs station...just go somewhere while I deal with these guys" she looked at Charming and said "please".

He sighed and said "fine" since he had woken from the curse he could never say no to his little princess. He turned to the others and said "lets go" Emma gave him the keys and they drove back to Storybrooke.

When they were out of sight Emma sighed then looked at Gibbs and said "all right go on yell at me".

He started off calmly by saying "is he Neal's son?

She sighed and said "yes".

Then the yelling began "EMMA WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU TELL ME?"

"Because as much as I hate the guy I don't want someone beaten to a pulp".

All the team smiled and so did Emma. They all knew that, that would have been what Gibbs would have done. He sighed and said "Dinozzo and McGee bag and tag, Ziva pictures" they all got to what they were doing then Ducky began to find all the info he needed.

Emma and Gibbs walked towards the body and Gibbs said "Duck what you got?"

"Well if you give me a few moments I will be able to tell you the time he died" he took the thermometer out of the body and said "he died at 5:45".

Gibbs looked at Emma and said "well after were done here were gonna need to speak to the witnesses then-" Emma interrupted.

"There were no witnesses". The team looked at her suspiciously because of how fast she answered.

Gibbs then said "well who called it in?"

"Anonymous. The call came from a phone box in the town".

Gibbs smirked but then Tony said "doesn't that strike you as a bit odd?"

She shook her head and said "no. Trust me no one in this town is capable of doing this. Besides this guy has never been in town before".

Jenny said "he might just have come into Storybrooke for a day or two".

She shook her head again and said "trust me if this guy came into town everyone would know about it".

Ziva looked up from taking pictures and said "whys that?"

"This town is err...let's just say it's very connected. Everybody has a past with somebody and if someone new comes into town we know about it within a few hours".

Gibbs said "well let's check this town out" while Gibbs, Jenny and Emma walked towards the car Gibbs shouted "meet us in the town when you're done".

Ten minuets later they arrived in town and instantly Gibbs thought something was off. They first went to the diner as any of them hadn't eaten yet. As they walked into the diner everything went quiet and the three of then sat in a booth.

Red came over and said "what can I get you?" Red was as nervous as anyone but she said it with a smile.

They ended up ordering three burgers with fries, two coffees and a hot chocolate with cinnamon. As they were all talking waiting for their food Gibbs had the feeling that he was being watched and when he looked around that is exactly what he saw. Emma could see that Gibbs new something was up and she knew that she would have to have another talk with the townspeople.

When the food came after a few minuets Henry came in and said "hey mum". He sat across from Gibbs next to Emma.

Emma smiled then looked at Red and said "can we have henrys order Re-Ruby?" Emma mentally slapped herself for forgetting to call everyone by their cursed names.

Red nodded and said "yeah be over in a minuet".

While Henry was sat down he took on of Emma's fries and said "so how long have you guys known my mum?"

Jenny smiled and said "we've known her since she was 12".

"How did you meet her?"

Before anyone could answer Emma said "they were doing a presentation at my School and NCIS was there".

Henry smiled and said "cool".

Gibbs gave Emma a stern look as if to say `why lie'. Henrys food finally arrived and he dug in. His usual was also the exact same as Emma's. When Jenny saw that they both had hot chocolate with cinnamon she said "I guess you get your apatite from you mother". Henry nodded and then he looked at Emma and smiled.


	3. suspicions

Chapter 3 suspicions

When they finished eating Emma looked at Henry and said "aren't you supposed to be with David and Mary Margret".

Henrys eyes went wide open then he tried to pretend he didn't hear her then when she said his name he said "don't get mad but I might off, Kind off sneaked out of the sheriffs station when they weren't looking".

Emma eyes went wide as Gibbs and Jenny just smiled. Then Emma said "Henry we talked about this, you can't go sneaking off without telling somebody...what if something happened to you?"

"Mum relax I'm fine".

Just as Henry said that Charming rushed into the diner and went to the counter and asks Red "have you seen-" before she could finish her sentence Red pointed to where Henry was. Charming walked over to the booth and said "Henry why did you sneak out?"

Henry sighed then put on his best innocent face and said "I'm sorry I just wanted to see mum".

Just like Emma, Charming couldn't say no. All he did was smile and say "its okay buddy just tell me next time".

Emma then Looked between Gibbs and Charming and said "Gibbs this is my deputy David Nolan, David this is Gibbs".

They both shook each others hand and said "nice to meet you" then Charming got a chair and sat at the end of the booth. Charming then called Snow and said that he found Henry and they are at the Diner. Ten minuets later Snow walks into the Diner but doesn't yell at Henry as she already knows that he would have got that off two people already.

She ordered at hot chocolate with cinnamon and Jenny says "how many people actually like that?"

Snow shook her head and said "I have no Idea. I only know of us three in the entire town who actually like it" she pointed to herself, Emma and Henry.

As Charming Drunk his Coffee he said "that's because it's disgusting".

Snow elbowed him and said "you tried it once and that was because I begged you to".

A few minuets later the rest of the team entered the diner and as McGee, Palmer and Ducky walked over to the booth Tony froze and Ziva bumped into him. When Ziva looked at what he was looking at she was not surprised that it is waitress. Ziva walked over to the table and left Tony gawping at the young girl.

Everyone in the booth watched as Tony walked up to Red and says "hey beautiful. Guess what my favourite colour is? Red".

Red looked at her red outfit and the red in her hair then put her hands on the counter and said "listen I'll give you a warning because you're new in town. Hit on me again and I'll rip you to shreds you got it".

While this was happening Snow looked at Emma and whispered "I think you best save him before Red does something".

Emma stood up and walked over to Tony. As she came near to Tony she heard Red say she will rip Tony to shreds. Before he could say anything Emma placed her hands on Tony's solders and said "come on Tony leave her alone" Red gave Emma a smile that said `thanks for the help'.

As they walked back to the booth and Tony sat down he said "let me guess her bark is worse than her bite".

Snow, Emma and Charming all looked at each other then Charming said "no her bite is defiantly worse than her bark".

Tony's eyes shot up and said "really".

Emma shook her head and said "not in that way Tony. Trust me you don't want to get on the wrong side of Ruby". She then looked at everyone and said "so how long do you think you'll be in town for".

Ducky smiled at her and said "well me and Mr Palmer here are going back to Washington with the body in an hour or so".

Gibbs nodded then said "and the rest of us will be interviewing people in the town".

Snow and Emma looked at each other in worry then Emma said "well just be careful".

He narrowed his eyes then said "why do you say that?"

They both stare into each others eyes and she said "some people in this town are a bit wary of new comers". Gibbs continued to stare to see if she was telling the truth but eventually focused his eyes back to his coffee.

A couple of hours later Ducky and Palmer were on their way back to DC and the rest of the team went to the Inn. They were all given there own rooms by Granny but when everyone placed their bags in their rooms Jenny snuck into Gibbs. When she walked in Gibbs embraced her and then kissed her passionately. A few moments later they had to pull away for air and when they did Gibbs had his arms wrapped around her waist while her were around his neck. She stared into his eyes and said "so what do you think about Storybrooke?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said "don't know yet. Something's off about this town and I will find out what it is".

She narrowed her eyes and said "you think Emma is lying to you?"

"She's not lying I could always tell when that happened. When she told us to be careful I could see that she was hiding something in her eyes".

"What do you think it is?"

"All I know is that it is something to do with this town...did you see the towns people? They wouldn't stop looking at us".

She laughed for a moment then said "maybe because were knew here. Emma told us that this town is tight and everyone knows everyone".

He shook his head and said "there's something more about them".

"Well no matter what your gut is telling you, remember that you have a job to do".

"I know".

"We should get back downstairs to Emma, she'll be waiting" he nodded then they both grabbed their jackets and made their way down stairs.

While they were talking Granny was telling Emma everything that they were saying and when she finished the conversation Granny said "Emma we need to tell the council of this".

Emma rubber the top of her head like she was heaving a headache then said "you're right but not yet. Just give me till the end of tomorrow to try and persuade them that this is a normal town. If I can't then we'll tell the council".

Granny nodded and then Gibbs and Jenny entered the room and Jenny said "so Emma you ready to show us the rest of this town".

Emma looked at Granny then back to Jenny and said "sure". As they walked out of the Inn Emma shot Granny a look that said `keep an eye on the others' Granny then nodded and Emma left.


	4. Questions

Chapter 4 Questions

When Emma dropped Gibbs and Jenny back off at the inn after she showed them around town she sighed in relief but knew that she wouldn't convince them to leave town soon. When they were walking around town they were asking Emma questions about it, questions she couldn't answer without giving away the secret. She knew that Gibbs was suspicious about the town and it showed that he started to rub off on Jenny as she tried to get the truth from Emma.

When Gibbs and Jenny walked upstairs Emma looked at Granny and said "screw tomorrow. If we leave it any longer they will find out about the town. Call the council together for tomorrow night".

Red was back from the diner and she said "what's going on?"

"Gibbs may be onto us".

Red opened her eyes wide and then Granny said "I'll call the council while you tell your parents".

She nodded and said "okay. Tell everyone to meet at the town hall at 8 o'clock" then she left.

What none of them realised was that Jenny and Gibbs were stood at the top of the stairs and heard the entire conversation. When Emma left they walked into Gibbs room and when the door was closed Jenny said "you were right. This entire town is hiding a secret".

He narrowed his eyes then said "when am I not right. Did you hear what Granny said? Emma's parents are here".

She narrowed her eyes and said "why didn't she tell us?"

He shook his head and said "I don't know but there is something more to this. Not just the town but to her parents to".

They spent a couple of hours talking about what they could do about the town and then Jenny returned to her own room. They knew what they have to do and the next day when they interviewed the people they would drop questions about the town and Emma and see if anyone cracks.

The next morning Gibbs told the team that when they interview people drop questions about the town and he would explain why later. When they all walked downstairs and out the door Gibbs and Jenny held back a moment and Gibbs looked at Granny and said "you wouldn't happen to know where I can find Emma's parents, would ya?"

Granny hesitated for a moment then looked at the paper work in front of her and said "Emma is a orphan".

He nodded then him and Jenny left. When they were out the door Gibbs said "she hesitated".

"Which means she's lying".

They walked up the path and there stood the rest of the team. Gibbs and Jenny would cover all the shops and business, while Tony, Ziva and McGee cover the houses.

As Jenny and Gibbs were questioning the people he noticed that most of the people tried to avoid him and if they had children with them they would cover the children's mouth as if the children couldn't keep a secret. They had just finished interviewing people in a local shop when they ran into Henry. Literally, as Gibbs stepped out of the shop Henry ran into him and Gibbs caught him in time before he fell to the floor.

Gibbs smiled at Henry and said "hey kid".

"Hey Gibbs" he then noticed Jenny and said "hi Jenny".

"Hi Henry".

"So, what are you guys doing?"

Gibbs still had a small smile on his face as he said "we're questioning people".

"Have you found any leads yet?"

He shook his head and said "none" he then shifted a bit and said "Henry do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Henry shook his head and said "I don't know anything about the murder".

Jenny laughed a bit and said "we know that. What if we were to ask you some questions about the town?"

"Erm...sure" Henry wasn't sure what to say. He knew that he had to keep the town a secret but Gibbs and Jenny seemed like people he could trust.

They began to walk down the street when Gibbs said "so Henry what's so special about this town?"

Henry narrowed his eyes and said "what do you mean?"

"Everyone in this town acts kind of strange".

Henry laughed for a moment then said "their always like that".

They all froze then Gibbs said "what's the secret to this town?"

Henry hesitated then said "look...the town is special, and I don't mean personally I mean...it holds a secret that no one would believe".

Gibbs and Jenny leaned in closer and Jenny said "what is the secret?"

Henry was about to tell them then he sighed and said "you wouldn't believe me if I told you".

"Try us. Me and Jen will take in whatever you have to say".

Henry took his bag off and got the storybook from there. He passed it to Gibbs and said "I shouldn't be telling you this" he put his bag back on and then said "look in the book and you'll know the secret".

They looked at the book then Gibbs said "it's a fairytale book".

Henry smiled and said "exactly. If you really want to know the secret look in the book and you said that you would believe".

Jenny narrowed her eyes and said "what are we meant to be looking for?"

"That's for you to find out" he gave her a cheeky grin then turned around and started to walk. As both Jenny and Gibbs held the book for a few seconds Henry turned around and said "whatever you do don't show the book to anyone. If anyone sees that you have it then they will know I gave it to you".

Henry then walked off and he left Gibbs and Jenny curious. They decided that they would take the book back to the inn and when they did the rest of the team was there. The team all went to Gibbs room and they shared info. Everything was the same; no one knew the man and was trying to avoid the questions about the town. Gibbs and Jenny knew that only what Henry said would lead them to the secret of the town. But they didn't believe Henry.

The day quickly moved on and then it reached seven forty-five and Gibbs and Jenny stood up and went to the car. The team didn't ask where they were going because they knew better when Gibbs was on a secret case. The only difference was this time the team knew nothing about it.


	5. council

Chapter 5 council

When they got to the town hall they saw the door being opened by Emma and various people walking in and some of them carrying objects. They turned their car light off so no-one could see them. They looked at the town hall and saw 4 men enter who were all carrying swords, then they saw Granny who was carrying a crossbow, then they saw Ruby who was wearing a red cape. They thought she must really like red because of how much she wears. After Ruby, Leroy entered and he had an axe. Gibbs had learned from people around town that he used to be the town drunk till recently. The next three people to enter were Dr Hopper, mother Superior and Marco. David Nolan the deputy and Mary Margret stepped this time hand in hand. Emma's smile grew slightly and Gibbs wondered what was so special about them. As David had his hand in Mary Margret's he put the other behind Emma's back and the three of them walked inside.

As soon as the door closed Jenny and Gibbs stepped out of the car and ran to the door. When they stepped inside they followed the voices till they ended up at two wide doors. Both the doors had small windows on them and they both took one and looked inside.

Everyone they saw walk inside was welcoming each other and they also saw a woman with black hair who most of the people were glaring at. They all sat down around a circle table and then out of no-where a cloud of purple smoke entered the room and a man appeared. Jenny looked at Gibbs and said "how?"

He put a finger to his lips and they both looked back. The man had a cane and walked over to sit next to the black haired woman. He glared at her and said "hello Regina".

"Rumpelstiltskin" she glared.

Emma looked at the two of them and said "sort your problems out later".

The circle sat everyone perfectly. Their was Charming then to his left was Emma, Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, the four men with swords, Geppetto, Jiminy cricket, Blue fairy, Granny, Red, Grumpy and then Snow.

Snow looked at Emma and said "so, why we all are gathered here for?"

"Well...err you see...Gibbs and the team" she shifted nervously and then Regina began to laugh.

She said "this is priceless. You can't keep the secret can you".

"I can keep the secret...its just Gibbs and Jenny might be getting suspicious".

Snow and Charming both looked at Emma and charming said "Emma why didn't you come to us sooner?"

She shrugged and said "I thought I could handle it".

Rumple then said "its seems Miss Swan you can't. Now, what are we going to do?"

There were a few moments of silence till Regina said "I have an idea".

Snow interrupted "we are not killing them Regina".

"Ow my dear Snow. I was merely suggesting that we put them under a sleeping curse".

Jiminy Cricket said "that would be inhumane. To put people under that curse who are not from our world they might not wake up".

She sighed and said "if you haven't noticed most of the stuff I've done is inhumane. Besides we don't want them to wake up. If they wake up then they can tell the outside world about us".

Emma's eyes went wide open and said "wow. I never really thought why people call you the evil queen so much...Now I know".

Regina glared at her and Charming looked at Blue fairy and said "Blue do you have any ideas?"

She shook her head and said "I'm sorry but fairy magic can't do what you ask".

He ran a hand over his face and looked at a smirking Rumple and said "what do you have?"

He laughs for a moment then says "dearie, all my suggestions would be turned down like Regina's".

"Try us".

He sighs and says "ripping their hearts out".

Everyone apart from the queen who smiled said "no".

"Sending them through the hat".

"No".

"Full moon is tomorrow, why we don't have Red change into a wolf and eat them".

"No".

Red then said "I am not eating people. Besides why they are here I'm not changing".

He sighed and said "what about memory whip?"

As everyone said no Emma put a hand on her father's chest to stop him from talking and said "that could work. What kind of memory whip?"

He smirked and said "in the enchanted forest I took the memory of your father from your mother. I could simply do that with them but about this place".

Before anyone could answer Snow said "no way".

Emma narrowed her eyes and said "mum, it's the perfect plan considering it came from him" Rumple pretended to be hurt but then he went back to grinning. "Why can't we do it?"

"Emma, when he gave me a potion to forget your father it didn't quit work out that way. It didn't take away him it took away my love".

Grumpy said "trust her kid, when she took the potion she wasn't herself. She kept on saying that she wanted to kill all the vermin. She attempted to kill all the animals and her hatred for people increased".

Rumple grinned and said "basically she wanted to kill Regina even more. She even came to me for the weapon".

Regina turned red and said "YOU WHAT? You gave her a weapon to kill me".

"Business is business".

Emma sighed and then said "so memory whip is off the table. Any other ideas".

At the door Jenny and Gibbs were in shocked by everything they heard. While Jenny looked upset and scared, Gibbs looked angry that Emma didn't tell him any of this. Jenny looked at him and said "Jethro, can this really be true?"

"I don't know".

"We have to get out of storybrooke now".

He looked at her and said "The people in this town are crazy, I'm not leaving Emma here".

"Crazy? Why would you call us that?" They both looked and saw Rumple stood at the door looking through the window grinning.

**AN: Just thought you should know I don't know when I'm next updating. School just started again and as most of you know that school doesn't care if you have fanfiction. Sorry if my next update takes a while. **


	6. decision

Chapter 6 decision

As Rumple grinned Gibbs and Jenny turned around to run but Rumple waved his hand and they appeared in the room. Everyone stood from their seat and looked towards the two agents. All the men got their swords out at the ready and Granny had her crossbow. As the royal family stood there shocked Emma finally moved as Rumple was moving closer to the agents. She stood in front of them and said "Men...and Granny put your weapons down" everyone hesitated but then they all looked at Charming and he nodded.

Regina and Rumple stood next to each other and Regina said "we can't risk exposure".

Emma sighed and said "please don't hurt them".

Rumple took a step forward and said "I won't risk Belle's life for a couple of agents who aren't important".

"Belle wouldn't want you to take a life though" he sighed in defeat and she smirked "and they are important. They are important to me".

When Emma turned around to look at Gibbs and Jenny she noticed that her parents stepped closer and so did the knights from the old world. As Emma faced Gibbs and Jenny he said "Emma, tell us know what's going on?"

She nodded slightly and said "Gibbs, I think you and your team should just leave town now".

"Okay" she sighed in relief but then he said "but you're coming with us".

She shook her head and said "Gibbs, I..."

"She's not going anywhere" Emma turned her head and smiled at her mother as she said that.

Gibbs and Jenny glared at her and Jenny said "this is none of your business. You don't know her life, we do".

Snow walked forward to stand by Emma and as she did that she said "your right. I don't know her like you do. I lost the chance to know her when we got separated and since she has been in storybrooke I am proud of her. You can try and persuade her all you like but she is staying her with us, we are her family".

Emma smiled with tears in her eyes as Snow put her hand in hers. As they both looked at each other Gibbs narrowed his eyes but then he grabbed Emma's hand and started to pull her out of the door. "Emma, you're coming with us".

Emma was trying to get free while Snow still had hold of her arm but then Charming and the four knights rushed towards them and the knights shouted "protect the princess".

As they got Gibbs off Emma the knights held their swords to his chest and neck. Gibbs looked at Emma and saw that she was in the arms of Snow and Charming kissed her forehead with a hand on her back. Jenny tried to push the knights away from Gibbs but then one of them turned around and grabbed her to keep her still.

Emma looked up and moved away from her parents. She moved in front of Gibbs and he said "did they just say princess?"

She sighed and said "yes. Men put your swords down, they won't hurt us".

The men hesitated and then one of them said "but princess they just tried to take you".

"But they didn't. I order you to put your swords down" the men put their swords away and Snow and Charming smiled at how their daughter managed to handle the knights. She then looked at the knight that held Jenny and said "release her". As he released her she ran to Gibbs and embraced him. When they pulled away they both looked at Emma.

Emma sighed and then said "Granny, could you get the diner closed early tomorrow".

She shrugged and said "yeah sure, why?"

"Its time we told these guys the truth" she gestured towards Gibbs and Jenny. They all had shocked looks on their faces but then when Emma looked at Snow, Snow smiled and slightly nodded. She looked at Gibbs and said "I'll tell you everything tomorrow. You should go back to the Inn". They both gave Emma concerned looks but then she smiled and Gibbs grabbed Jenny's hand and they both walked out. After Emma told the council to meet at the diner to the council then ended.

That night when everyone went home they all had different reactions to the council meeting. Of course some of them weren't happy but people such as the four knights respected the princess's judgment and only wanted to protect her.

When Rumple got home (of course he used magic) he was greeted by Belle in the kitchen. He snuck up behind her and placed both his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She smiled as she felt his lips on her neck and turned her body so that she faced him. They kissed passionately and when they finally pulled away Belle said "how was the council meeting?"

He sighed in frustration and said "it was eventful".

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Swan has decided to tell the outsiders of the town" she had a worried look on her face then Rumple said "two of the agents were getting close, and they were spying on the meeting tonight".

"Rumple, what's going to happen?"

He pulled her close to him and said "I don't know Belle. I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you".

When Snow, Emma and charming walked through their door Charming was not happy that Emma was going to reveal their secret. As they walked through the door he said "I can't believe you did that".

Emma turned to the babysitter called Morgan. She had black hair and her skin was pail. Emma handed her $20 and then they wished Moran a good night. Henry was still sat on the couch and when he saw the rest of his family head for coffee and hot chocolate he said "hey, what's wrong?"

Charming looked at his grandson while the woman were making the drinks. He said "your mother has had the smartest idea-" Henry interrupted.

"She's getting me a sword?" he had a wide smile on his face.

Emma smiled and said "nice try kiddo".

Henry sighed as charming said "she is going to tell the outsiders about the town".

Henry narrowed his eyes in confusion at why that was bad "and I take it you and grandma aren't happy".

Snow looked at Henry and said "no your grandmother doesn't mind. It's your grandfather that's taking it the wrong way".

"How am I taking it the wrong way?"

Before snow could answer Emma passed him, his mug and said "no on else reacted the way you are".

"Ow really?" she nodded and he said "what about Rumpelstiltskin and Regina?"

"Their both evil they don't count".

"Grumpy, then".

As they all sat down on the couch she said "his names kind of gives it away. Besides he had not right to call me crazy".

"Emma you are making a hasty decision".

She looked him into his eyes and said "please can you just trust me on this. I know that I screwed up by bringing them here but I think by telling them the truth they will listen and understand. Please dad...just trust me".

He sighed and said "okay, we'll tell them tomorrow". Snow and Henry smiled as Emma jumped up and hugged Charming. He was a bit taken back by the force of her hug but smiled as she was in his arms.

**AN: sorry for the late update. I hope you like the new chapter please review **


	7. start

Chapter 7 start

The next morning word had got round the town that Emma was going to tell the outsiders. Most of them kept their children at home and didn't leave the house in case the reveal didn't go how they expected it to. Gibbs and Jenny had been up all night and didn't want to leave each other. Jenny was scared that the man with the cane or the woman with black hair would use the purple smoke to come into the room and kill them in their sleep. Gibbs held her close and every so often he would kiss her forehead. When they heard the team wake up with Tony laughing they decided they would tell them.

As Ziva, McGee and Tony walked in the saw Jenny sat on the bed and gave her a weird look. As they all sat down Gibbs said "we have something to tell you".

McGee said "is there something wrong with the case?"

Gibbs and Jenny both sighed but and then Gibbs says "no it's not about the case...it's about the town".

Tony smiled and said "you mean the creepy little town that isn't even on the internet".

Ziva narrowed her eyes and said "you research the town?"

"Of course. If you end up in a town where everyone glares at you, doesn't talk to you, children run and kick you of course I would research".

She shrugged her shoulders and said "I just thought we were unwelcomed".

"Enough" Gibbs shouted "we are unwelcomed but it's bigger than that" they all gave him weird looks then he said "Jenny and I went to the council meeting; of course we weren't exactly invited".

After a few moments of silence Jenny said "when we went they were carrying weapons. I don't mean guns I mean swords and crossbows" she looked down to her hands on her lap and said "there was a man...he appeared in the room. It was like...like..."

Gibbs ran a hand over his face then put it on his neck. He looked to the side of the room and saw Henry's fairytale book. He said "Magic" as he stood up and walked towards the book.

He grabbed the book from the table then sat back down next to Jenny. As he searched through the book everyone was giving him weird looks till Jenny said "Gibbs, what are you doing?"

He continued to search through the book and said "Henry gave us this book. He was the only one who would talk to us but he said we wouldn't believe him. What we saw last night couldn't be possible unless...there was some truth to what he was saying".

"You think there is a code in the book to what's going on here?"

He shook his head and said "I think the book tells us what's going on here". He stopped flicking through the book and said "does that look familiar to you?"

He showed her a page which had an image of Rumpelstiltskin in the purple smoke. Jenny whispered "It can't be".

He flipped through the book again and this time landed on a page of Charming's face. He said "or this one".

She traced her finger along the scar on his face and said "this is impossible" she moved away from the book and began to pace.

Gibbs placed the book on the bed and began to calm Jenny down. The rest of the team looked at the book and Ziva said "is it me or does that look like-" Tony interrupted.

"The Deputy" they all looked up at Gibbs and said "how is this possible?"

Gibbs shook his head and said "its not. There is a meeting tonight where Emma is gonna tell us the truth. You three are coming". The teams face reaction was a mixture of emotions of fear, excitement, curiosity and shock.

Before they knew it Gibbs had got a text from Emma telling them to meet her at the diner now. As they made their way to the diner the people there were worried. Everyone from the council was there along with Belle and Jefferson who Rumple brought. Grumpy brought along the other seven dwarfs. Snow invited Cinderella, Thomas, Abigail and Fredrick. Henry and Grace with much persuasion were brought along and Emma was not happy. She didn't want them to see how certain people on the council react to the outsiders.

As Emma put her phone away she turned to everyone in the diner and said "there coming". The diner was moved around. The tables were all placed together to make a long table through the diner and big enough to fit most of the council.

Everyone was looking at her as if she was crazy. She looked around the diner and saw where everyone was stood. Henry and Grace were talking and he was making her laugh. Snow and Charming were talking to the Blue fairy and everyone else was spread out. When Emma said they were on there way everyone began to sat down.

When Emma walked back in with the team they all sat down at the bottom of the table whereas Emma sat at the top. Charming sat at the head of the table and going clockwise were Jiminy cricket, Red, Granny, Cinderella, Thomas, Blue Fairy, Abigail, Fredrick, Geppetto, Ziva and Jenny. Gibbs was facing Charming at the other end of the table. Next to him were McGee and Tony. There were a few spaces then sat Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, Jefferson, Grace, Henry, Emma and Snow. All the seven dwarfs were sat on the bar bench and two knights were stood behind Charming and two behind Gibbs.

The meeting started off uneasy and everyone was looking at Emma. She eventually glanced at everyone then her eyes settled on Gibbs and she said "what would you say if I told you that everyone in this town is a fairytale character?"

Gibbs said "I would say your nuts".

She laughed slightly and said "believe me I thought the same thing. You wanted an explanation there it is".

Tony busted out laughing and said "you expect us to believe that all this Snow White, Cinderella, evil queen, beauty and beasts and Pinocchio stuff is real".

As he continued to laugh Red said "does anyone else find it insulting that he didn't mention my story?"

Tony stopped laughing and gave her a weird look "what do you mean insulting?"

She gave him a cheeky grin and said "my name isn't Ruby, its Red. I believe in this world my story is little red riding hood" she gestured to her red cape and said "except in this world you think I'm some helpless little girl when really I'm a werewolf".

Tony looked at Emma and said "she's a what?"

She nodded and said "remember when we said her bite is worse than her bark. Now you know why". The team continued to give her weird looks but she looked at Gibbs and said "what do ya think?"

He shrugged and said "we had our suspicions".

Everyone in the room opened their eyes wide and said "how?"

He nodded to Jenny and she picked up her bag and said "this is how" she brought out the book from her large bag.

When everyone saw the bag they all looked towards Henry. He tried to run but Emma caught his arm and made him sit back down. She gritted her teeth but said in a calm tone "you're grounded till you die".

He sighed but then Gibbs said "it's not his fault" everyone looked towards him "he was the only one in this town who would talk to us and even then he wasn't telling us much". He looked back to Emma and said "now you mentioned your parents at the council meeting, who are they?"

She narrowed her eyes and said "I thought you read the book".

"I read most of it".

She sighed and said "Gibbs meet my parents, Snow White and Prince Charming" she gestured towards them.

**AN: sorry for the late update. I had to revise for my English language test which I had today and if I fail I can't get into college. I hope you forgive me. Also I know I made Rumple a little evil in the last chapter but Belle's life could be at stake. Please review**


	8. curse

Chapter 8 Curse

They all gave her a weird look and Gibbs sighed in frustration. Ziva leant forward and said "I take it fairytale is like the Yaoguai right?"

Tony gave her a weird look and said "the Yaogui is only a legend".

"I heard fairytale about it in china".

Belle said "the Yaogui is actually real but isn't a demon like legend says. It was really Prince Philip who was cursed by maleficent".

Regina giggled slightly and said "maleficent does have her curses".

Rumple gave Belle a weird look and said "when did you meet a Yaogui?"

"On the day that Regina locked me up; I was helping a woman called Mulan get rid of the creature. Of course she didn't know that the creature was cursed but I noticed. Thanks to the help of a friend" she glanced at Grumpy "I used fairy dust to break the curse".

Tony, McGee and Ziva just stared at them while Gibbs and Jenny took it in. Emma leaned forwards and said "Gibbs, you can't tell anyone".

"And why not?"

"Because I'll lose everything if you do".

He sighed but then looked at Snow and Charming and said "if your really her parents, tell me why did you abandon her?"

Snow said "we didn't abandon her, she is the saviour" they explained everything about Emma but when Gibbs questioned who everyone else was they told them the story of how everyone was involved. From charming being engaged to Abigail to the curse enacting.

When Snow finished telling them everything about the enchanted forest they all looked at Emma. She was looking down at her hands and Gibbs felt sorry for her that her life was ruined due to a curse and that she had so much responsibility. He soon snapped out of his thoughts when charming asked him "how did you meet Emma?" Gibbs glanced at Emma and she shook her head. Charming saw this and said "what's so bad about the past?"

Before Gibbs could talk Emma said "it's nothing".

"Emma, its something. You refuse to tell us about the past, I'm you father I have a right to know".

"You're my father exactly. That's exactly where I can't tell you" she snapped. She then got up out of her chair and walked out of the diner.

Snow was about to walk out but Gibbs held up his hand and said "I got this, trust me".

As eh walked out of the Diner he sighed and then walked to an alleyway. He saw Emma leaning against the wall crying. As soon as she saw him she whipped the tears away and said "sorry about that, we should really get back in there".

She tried walking past him but he wouldn't let her. He looked into her eyes and said "why haven't you told them about the Swans?"

She looked down and said "I can't".

"Why not?"

She looked up and said "don't you get it. I'm the saviour I'm supposed to be this strong warrior not some weeping little girl".

"Its not weak talking about them".

She didn't answer but after a few seconds she said "I miss them".

She embraced him and he said "I know kiddo. But Emma listen, you have to tell you parents".

She pulled away and shook her head "they can't know".

He narrowed his eyes "why not?"

"They don't know anything about my past. They don't know who henrys father is and they don't even know that I was adopted".

"You need to tell them".

"Why?"

"Emma, they deserve to know about your past".

After a few more minuets of talking they went back into the diner. They all sat down and Snow and Charming gave Emma a worrying look. She gave them a reassuring smile but then Tony said "okay so let's put it this way, your all fairytale characters from another land. I still don't understand how that can clear any of you from killing the navy officer".

Grumpy said "because we can't cross the town line".

Charming said "he's right. When you arrived I'm sure you noticed the red line while entering the town. If anyone in the town besides Emma and Henry cross the line we lose our memories".

Gibbs sighed and looked at Emma "so that's why you said you knew anyone in this town couldn't be the killer".

She nodded and said "exactly. There are people in this town that could kill" everyone looked towards Regina and Rumple "but not the navy officers killer"

There were a few moments of silence then Henry said "is this meeting over yet, I'm hungry".

Everyone laughed and Charming said "maybe we should get some food".

Granny took that as her queue and went into the back. When she came back in she was carrying lots of different types of food. Everyone began to stick in and charming even told the Knights to enjoy. Just before Emma, Snow and Charming stuck in Snow grabbed Emma's hand and said "what was that all about before?"

"What as what about?"

"Emma, why do you get upset when we mention your past with Gibbs?"

She sighed and said "listen, its nothing personal it's just that" they then heard a thud.

Everyone turned around and saw Jenny lying on the floor. Everyone rushed over to her and Snow said "get Doctor Frankenstein here now". One of the Knights rushed out of the Diner to follow her orders.

The Knight came back less than five minuets later with Frankenstein. He examined her body but then when he was finished he packed up his equipment and stood up. Gibbs said "what the hell are you doing? Help her".

"I'm sorry but I cannot" he looks at snow and says "she needs true loves kiss".

She gasped and said "sleeping curse?" he nods. Everyone looks around for Regina but finds that she's no where to be seen.

He looks back at Gibbs and says "you need to find her true love, of you don't then she'll be like this forever". They all took Jenny back to the inn and set her on the bed and were thinking of ways to wake her up but everyone solution they came up with Snow and other people said it wouldn't work.


	9. Till our dying days

Chapter 9 Till our dying days

It had been three days since Jenny went under the sleeping curse and Gibbs hadn't left her side. The royal family visited them everyday and Emma kept on telling Gibbs it wasn't good for him to be near her all the time like this. One day they brought Henry along. Emma and Gibbs had the same argument but in the middle Henry said "it's only because you love her" Gibbs gave him a look. Henry had his book in his hands and said "you can break this curse you just have to kiss her".

Gibbs didn't move from his seat so Emma said "come on kid, it's no use".

The royal family then walked out but little did Gibbs know that when they closed the door they didn't move. Gibbs looked over to Jenny then stood up and sat on the bed beside her. He moved some hair out of her face and said "you better wake up Jen, or else I'll look like a fool".

He leaned down and gently placed a kiss to her lips. He moved away when a sudden bright light zoomed from her body. Outside the door the family smiled and Snow said "and it's broken".

"What's broken?" they all looked down the hall to see the team.

Emma smiled at them and said "the curse, Gibbs just broke it".

Inside the room Jenny just opened her eyes to see Gibbs. She started to caress her cheek and said "what happened?"

He told her about the curse and how he broke it but before he could say anything else she attacked him and brought her lips to his. They got lost in the moment but the next thing they heard was someone coughing. They pulled away to see the royal family and the team stood there with smirks on their faces.

The next day they were all stood at the town line saying goodbye. Before they went they were sworn the secrecy to keep the towns secret and not to reveal it not even to the people they trust the most. Everyone was already sat in the car and said there goodbyes but Gibbs had one last thing to do. He embraced Emma and said "tell them".

"I'll think about it".

Gibbs then said goodbye to Henry and they walked back to the car. Gibbs looked at Snow and Charming and said "push her. She'll tell you, you just have to push her. She was always like that when she was a kid".

He shook Charming hand and Charming said "I don't know what you did for her in the past but thank you. What ever it was I have a feeling it was something important".

Gibbs nodded and said "look after her, she's had it hard".

"Till my dying day". Gibbs then nodded and left.

That night Emma was at home happy. All the trouble was sorted out with Gibbs and he had called her and said that they already had a suspect on the murder. Henry was in bed and she was watching her favourite show when Snow and Charming sat at either side of her and Snow took the remote. She turned the TV off and Emma said "okay, why do I feel like a kid getting in trouble?"

Snow said "because this is the only way you'll tell us. What happened between you and Gibbs?"

Emma sighed and then thought what Gibbs told her. If she didn't tell her parents then they would only get further apart "I never told you where I got my last name from. Before it was Swan it was Smith, they call that to all the people who don't have names" she looked at Charming and said "you should know that" he laughed. "Anyways I got named Swan when I was 11. When I was 10 I got adopted by this really great couple. Carol and Andrew Swan. He was in the navy".

Snow said "was that how you met Gibbs?"

"Not quit. Anyway I only got named Swan when I was 11 because I thought they would send me back like all the others did, it was only after a year of living with them did I realised they cared for me. When I was 12 Andrew was abroad serving the country. Carol and I were always together she was the best mum anyone could ask for".

Charming narrowed his eyes and said "was?"

"I went to school one day, I was excited Carol promised me she would take me to this karate place to teach me some stuff before Andrew came home. Then the principle came into my class and so did a cop. They told me that Carol and Andrew both died on the way back from the airport" tears started to flow down her cheeks "it turns out they were trying to surprise me with him coming home early. They were on their way to the school when they got hit by a car".

Emma started to play with her ring and said "this is the only thing I have left of them. It was Carols the police gave it to me. They were like my parents I even called them mum and dad. After that day I didn't care anymore, the only good thing that every happened to me died that day. And I ended up back in the system"

Charming pulled her into his chest and said "you don't have to be strong. Were your family we stick together through the good and bad".

She nodded and said "till our dying days".

They both smiled at her and said "till our dying days".

The END

**AN: sorry for the rush it's just I really need to focus on school at the minuet so I'm trying to finish all my stories off. I hope you enjoyed the ending. **

**I would like to thank you to everyone who viewed, followed, favourite and review this story. **


End file.
